<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286879">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape Play, Stuck in a wall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal traps Wally in a Lantern wall construct and has his way with him. Not so secretly, Wally has a kink for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes, the Speed Force could interact strangely with Green Lantern constructs, most of the time, a sufficiently competent speedster could just vibrate through them, but then when the Lantern started adding more and more willpower, things got screwy, and you could end up getting stuck halfway through. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was what had happened to Wally today, he had gotten himself caught in one of Uncle Hal’s constructs, and he couldn’t get free, no matter how hard he tried. He was caught in a really awkward position too, almost as if he had tripped and fallen, landing exactly halfway through the wall, with his upper half pointing out one side and his entire lower half pointing out the other. Both his ass and his cock and balls were visible to anyone who might have been walking past, which was a problem since he was already getting hard. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wally imagined for a moment the excitement of Hal not coming to him in time and of being found by a passerby. The thought of a stranger coming up behind him, playing with his body, maybe using him and leaving him plugged up with their cum, just turned him on even more. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the soft footfall of someone landing behind him, and he knew instantly that it was Hal, come to lecture him, or to tease him, one of the two. It really depended if he felt like being a mentor today or if he felt like being a friend. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal was chuckling as he approached, which probably meant that it was the latter, or at least that was what Wally assumed before the older man’s hand landed directly on his ass, which was on display, and gave it a squeeze. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what I caught,” he said, clearly giving Wally’s ass a once over. Wally didn’t want to be arrogant, but personally, he thought that his ass was pretty nice. A round bubble butt that looked even better in spandex. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shook it teasingly, and Hal drew in a breath through his teeth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was that they had been involved sexually for a while, and Wally had always had a thing for being captured; it was just better if he indulged it with someone he trusted than during a battle with Captain Cold. Hal was just a kinky bastard, and he gave Wally’s ass a hard smack in response to his teasing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you?” He asked, moving to stand fully behind Wally, moving his hands in circles on top of the globes of the speedster’s ass. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. He wanted Hal to rip open the spandex of his uniform so that his hole was bared to the world, he wanted to have Hal’s cum dripping out of him directly onto the sidewalk on his way back home, and the thing he wanted most was to be used with no ability whatsoever to stop it happening. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Green Lantern’s thumbs stopped making circles on the cheeks of his ass and moved inwards, now pressing down directly over his hole, still circling, stroking at it through the spandex. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wally moaned, shifting in his constraints, trying to move backward into the touch, but he was well and truly trapped. If Hal wanted to keep him there for hours, just teasing him, and never going anywhere further, he could have. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for the speedster, Hal Jordan didn’t have anywhere near the requisite amount of patience to pull off a feat like that, and he ended up ripping a huge hole in the spandex (one that went nearly halfway up Wally’s back, and seriously? How was he supposed to fix that, not everyone could regenerate their costume with their own willpower), and spread Wally’s cheeks with his thumbs, getting a good look at his hole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hole was pink and puffy, having only just been fucked that morning, Wally was a little bit insatiable, and when Hal tugged at the skin around the hole to open it slightly, a small amount of cum dribbled out of the redhead. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty like this,” Hal informed him, sounding smug, “but it looks like some has slipped out since this morning. I really should fill you up again.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wally shivered, spreading his legs as far as they could possibly go. “Please, Uncle Hal, please give me your cock.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older man might have had the most willpower in the sector, but he didn’t have enough willpower to deny Wally that. There was a pause, which was probably Hal letting his construct costume dissolve, and then the sound of a zipper, and then the head of Hal’s cock was rubbing up against his hole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please stick it in me,” the redhead whined, pressing his ass back as far as he could “please, I need it inside me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hal chuckled at him, a rich, warm sound that spoke of untold fondness, and then he bucked his hips forward, the tip of his cock slipping inside Wally’s already used-up hole with a pop. His hands gripped the redhead’s hips as he slid even further in, and Wally let out a low moan when the older man finally bottomed out. The cum that filled Wally meant that they didn’t need lube or any amount of stretching, and Hal started fucking him roughly from the moment he was balls deep in the speedster’s ass. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something about fucking his uncle’s friends was just... an added source of pleasure for Wally, he’d ridden Hal, Ollie, and he was working on Ray... but Ray was a bit more shy about it than the others. Wally was thinking about bending him over his desk in the university and showing him all the joys of having a vibrating cock up the ass. There was no way that the Atom wouldn’t come back, begging for more, after that. Not that he should be thinking those thoughts around Hal, Hal could be very possessive and would probably just fuck him hard enough that he could still feel it tomorrow. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...On second thought, maybe it would be a good idea to tell him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He did so, and Hal growled, fucking him even more roughly than he had anticipated, his balls slapping up against Wally’s sensitive rim, and his taint. He got the feeling that he would have some very interesting bruises there the next day, and he gave another shiver of pleasure. He could already feel his balls drawing up, and it was only a few thrusts later that he started coming, his cock dripping semen down onto the ground. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Green Lantern didn’t seem to notice that and continued fucking the younger man, his hips slapping against Wally’s ass. “God,” he groaned, “how are you still so fucking tight, even after what I did to you this morning?” Wally just healed fast; it was a side effect of his powers. Even after taking an entire line of men, he would be back to virginal tightness within an hour. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older man grunted, slamming his hips forward one last time, and then was still. His cock twitched inside Wally, and a torrent of semen filled the redhead up. Hal’s loads always got so big while he was in space, and he often complained about how heavy his balls had gotten since the last time he’d seen Wally. The speedster was very happy to help him out with that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But almost too soon, Hal was pulling back, leaving Wally empty. Wally wasn’t done yet. He wanted to come more times. He was still so desperate. Hal knew that he was practically insatiable, so why was he leaving already? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Hal didn’t let the construct dissolve quite yet; he just left Wally there, trapped, with his ass out, as he spoke into his ring. “Hey Artie,” Wally heard him say, “yeah, I know you hate that name. There’s something really interesting at my location that I think you want to see.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wally’s ears perked up. Was he-? Oh... he was gonna get fucked by Aquaman. It was pretty hot thinking about that. He could feel himself already getting hard again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he heard Hal’s voice again. “Hey Kilowog,” the man was saying, repeating exactly what he had told Arthur, and Wally almost couldn’t believe his ears. He was going to be completely wrecked by the end of the day, and he didn’t mind at all.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>